


Kiss Cam

by bluekujira



Series: Kiss Cam (Series) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Language, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, University AU, definitely fluff, first meeting AU, for some unfortunate reason i cant find the sequel atm but when i do i'll add it, sfw, this was original a oneshot but then i wrote a sequel, very fluff very cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: My very first fic ever posted on my tumblr fanfic blog. memories.Summary: Arthur’s been forcibly dragged to a hockey game and is having the worst time until he ends up on a kiss cam with the very hot alpha sitting next to him





	Kiss Cam

Arthur restlessly shifted where he sat on a hard, metallic bench surrounded by others who cheered and jeered at the rink before them. Gil bumped into him, knocking him sideways, and the omega wanted to be more angry with him had it not been for the fact that the person sitting on his right side was the best looking alpha Arthur had ever seen. It flustered him and he remembered regrettably how pouty and hunched he’d been for a majority of the game thus far until he’d noticed the alpha. To be fair, the alpha had been turned to the beta next to him, talking enthusiastically. It hadn’t been until someone screaming and knocking on the glass to their left had drawn the alpha’s attention his way. That’s when Arthur got a look at his face and found himself absolutely melting with how warm the alpha’s blue eyes were. Not at all icy or cold but absolutely enchanting.

Unfortunately, alphas tended to prefer omegas who weren’t angry and pouting, as Arthur was. The beta he was with, Gil, was a drinking friend of his who attended the same university at him. They didn’t get along very well outside of the bar which is why Arthur was having such a shitty time. He and Gil had nothing in common. Not the same major, had only ever shared one class together… In addition, Arthur had no interest at all in hockey games. For one, having a naturally colder body temperature made sitting in the chill of the rink area worse. His only savior was a scarf the beta had leant him after Arthur had spent the entire car ride over complaining about forgetting his own. The downside, the stench of Gil on the scarf. It was also a hideous red and Arthur loathed that color. Too bright and not like… He sighed, casting a quick and shy glance in the alpha’s direction.

If he could be here with an alpha like that he wouldn’t be complaining nearly as much. Gil elbowed him again in the side and Arthur turned on him, huffing. “Do you have to move so much?” he snapped under his breath. Gil rolled his eyes.

“If you moved some more and focused on the game you wouldn’t feel as cold.”

“I didn’t even want to come here in the first place,” Arthur hissed. “I only agreed because you won that extra ticket and you promised to buy drinks the next time.”

Gil slung an arm around Arthur’s shoulders and grinned. “And I’ll keep that promise- but why don’t you try to lighten up a little bit? It’s not like this is completely lame- sports are interesting.”

“Watching shit being flushed down a toilet is more interesting than this,” Arthur retorted, Gil pulling his arm away. He thought he heard a chuckle from his right but didn’t look. Had the alpha heard him? What would he think of an omega with such vulgar language? With such a lack of interest in the game?

“You would be at home sitting on your ass reading some boring book if it wasn’t for me,” Gil stated.

Arthur flushed but focused on the players, not even knowing which team was which or who was winning. He assumed the fact that GIl and the alpha next to him were happy and not complaining yet was because their teams were winning. He liked reading though, although it was a very omega-like hobby to enjoy something so peaceful and quiet. Arthur was quite stubborn and rowdy, having grown up with many brothers. Lack of cooking skills and an attitude that pissed off most alphas, betas, and omegas was the reason Arthur was single and had no alphas fawning over him. He’d tried to get noticed before but alphas always seemed to avoid him… was it his scent then? Did he smell disgusting?

Arthur shook his head. Focusing on the game was harder than he had originally thought. He’d attempted to do as Gil had said to stop thinking about the cold but he kept getting distracted by small things. The alpha brushing against him accidentally, only to pull and lean away. The scent that wafted over to Arthur’s nose- heady but sweet like the smell of baking bread. Arthur also found himself listening in on the alpha’s conversation with the beta. He’d discovered the beta’s name was Mattie, although Mattie had yet to speak the alpha’s name. He also found out that Mattie was about 5 times more enthusiastic than the alpha about hockey, and that they were brothers. Arthur was secretly glad that they were not together. It was rare to have Alpha/Beta relationships but it wasn’t impossible.

Arthur turned to Gil, giving up on trying to keep up with Mattie’s words when he kept throwing out hockey lingo like “chirp” and player’s names. Arthur didn’t have an inkling as to what he was actually saying- it sounded like a foreign language.

“How much longer until this is over?” Arthur asked.

“Couple more minutes,” Gil said.

Arthur’s heart sang.

“Until the first intermission,” he finished.

Arthur’s jaw nearly dropped. “The first?”

“Yep- since there are three periods there are two breaks. They have the skate teams come out or the band. They show stuff on the screens,” Gil said, pointing to two large screens at each end of the hockey rink. Arthur glanced at them, wondering how in the world he was going to survive the rest of the entire game when he was already this bored and they hadn’t even gotten to the first intermission. He was either going to die of boredom or from freezing to death. When intermission came around Arthur thought about going out in the main area and perhaps try to warm up a bit by walking around. Maybe get one of those warm salty pretzels. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to warm himself up just by thinking of the treat. When he opened his eyes again he felt as if someone were looking at him. He turned his head and found the alpha’s gaze on him. Arthur froze a bit, unsure what to do. Their moment was interrupted though by a whistle and then a sound signifying the end of the first period.

Arthur flinched and the alpha turned his gaze back to his brother. Arthur stood up hastily and shoved past Gil. “Hey wait-” Gil asked. “You’re not leaving are you?” Arthur didn’t answer and left the rink area. He didn’t know how his face could feel so hot when he was so cold. Just one stupid look from such a stupid charming alpha. Why had he been looking at Arthur anyway? Arthur paced around the lobby, debating getting in line for a pretzel and finally deciding not to. He returned into the rink area, passing a group of rowdy alphas. He buried his face into his scarf more and avoided them and their gaze. He saw the alpha and his brother had disappeared when he went to sit down with Gil again, who looked relieved to see Arthur hadn’t run off. It made Arthur wonder if the alpha and told his brother to move somewhere else when Arthur was gone. Did he really smell that bad? He tried to sniff at his sleeve and Gil looked at him, confused.

“You forget deodorant or something?” he teased.

“No you soggy muffin. Bugg off.”

“What’s got you in such a pissy attitude?”

“Have I not thoroughly and completely expressed to you how much I despise being here?” Arthur said through gritted teeth. “I’m freezing to death and there’s still whoever knows how much longer left with this game!” He wrung his hands before burying his face into them. Maybe he could huddle up into a ball and fall asleep and when he woke up the game would be over.

He felt Gil awkwardly pat him. “It could be worse,” he offered. Arthur peaked at him but only sighed. He felt movement to his right and wondered who else had come to take the alpha’s place. He couldn’t hide the small elation he felt when he saw it was the same alpha. He hadn’t scared another one off at least.

There was suddenly more noise and cheering from the crowd. He heard giggles and laughter and hoots and wondered what was going on now. There wasn’t anyone on the rink besides the zamboni guy, cleaning up the ice. He sat up a bit, thinking he was obviously missing something. He felt the alpha next to him tense up and his gaze flickered to a large screen. It was… him. He didn’t recognize himself for a moment and when he did his eyes locked on the alpha next to him. By the time he read the words “Kiss Cam” on the screen and figured it out his face was nearly as red as the scarf he was wearing. Gil whacked him on the back, laughing loudly. He heard hoots from others yelling “do it!” to him, others cheering him on. He awkwardly twisted to look at the alpha, not preparing himself enough. The alpha was probably mortified- He had the right to politely turn down the kiss cam. It would move on to others. Arthur could see the alpha looked nearly just as embarrassed, although still far too handsome which really wasn’t fair. Arthur was going to appear a pile of play-doh next to such a charming alpha. He was probably embarrassed for the shame Arthur would receive when he turned him down, refusing to kiss him.

So why was he suddenly leaning, getting a bit closer? The alpha gently cupped Arthur’s cheek- how was his hand so warm?- and then his lips were on Arthur’s. Arthur heard the roar of cheers and Gil’s laughter and hooting behind him, but what he felt was his heart beating right out of his chest. He closed his eyes, letting the alpha kiss him. He kept it gentle and so restrained but too sweet. Arthur almost didn’t want him to pull away but stopped himself from dragging the alpha back. There were yells all around them and Arthur turned away, flushing furiously and staring down at his hands. He felt if he huddled down into the scarf as a turtle hides in its shell then perhaps the butterfly feeling in his stomach would go away.

He vaguely noticed the kiss cam had moved on, people changing their attention as well. The alpha had turned away but Arthur couldn’t get anything from his scent. It was too cold in here to tell- why had he kissed Arthur? Had he done it to be kind? For the attention? Arthur was soaring, remembering how he’d cupped his cheek, how that hand had felt. This was torture.

It was nearly the end of intermission but if Arthur had to sit through an entire second period next to the alpha who clearly had lost all interest in him he felt he might actually die. He didn’t care if Gil had the car keys or if he would have to walk home in the dark and cold at night, he would do it.

He quickly stood up, nearly tripping over Gil’s legs. “I have to go,” he said, biting his lip.

Gil looked surprising. “Hey wait- where are you going intermissions about to end.”

“Home,” Arthur choked out, not wanting to embarrass himself even further by crying.

“Wait a minute,” Gil looked absolutely shocked but made no move to get up and follow Arthur. Arthur was outside, feet quickly carrying him in the direction of his apartment building. He stuffed his hands into his pockets- at least glad to not have to sit in that rink any further. He wanted to go home and cry into his pillow and then make himself a cup of hot milk tea.

“Wait!”

Arthur didn’t turn to see if Gil was following him or not, he kept trudging forwards.

“H-hey wait!” the voice said again, and Arthur realized that sounded nothing like Gil. He huffed and turned, wondering if he’d dropped something and that’s why someone was calling after him. When he saw the alpha his heart lurched. What was he doing? Why had he followed Arthur out. Arthur stopped and waited for the the alpha to run up to him, standing there now. He was tall, he looked like he had the body of someone who’d play a lot of sports, and his skin seemed to have been praised by the sun. How did all of that stand out so clear in the middle of the night?

That wasn’t the most important thing however, so Arthur dispelled those thoughts for a moment.

“What is it?” he asked, trying not to sound too pathetic. He wiped at an eye, pretending it to be dust and nothing more. He used the scarf as a wall of protection, casting his gaze up at the alpha.

The alpha looked hesitant, almost shy. Shy wasn’t a word Arthur used for too many alphas but it was so endearing on him. “I.. I’m Alfred,” the alpha introduced himself, holding out a hand. Arthur didn’t want to shake his hand but he had also been raised to be polite so he did.

“Arthur,” he tentatively replied.

Alfred smiled. “I- About the… the kiss…” he reddened. “Are you… mad that I did that? I… I wanted to apologize. I don’t know if I ruined your date or- I’m sorry I got so caught up in the moment and well…” he trailed off.

Arthur felt disheartened and then confused. “Date?” He wracked his brain. “Me? on a date? with him?” Arthur asked, thinking of ever trying to date Gil and wanting much more to get hit by a bus.

“Well you’re wearing his scarf…” Alfred said.

“O-only because it’s so bloody cold in that place and I forgot mine at home honestly this color-” he stopped himself right then and there and found himself inwardly swooning when he heard Alfred laugh. “You think my date would let me kiss someone else?”

“I… I guess you’re right…” Alfred said. He smiled at Arthur and Arthur found himself warming just from that simple action. Sometimes he really hated how easily charmed he was by this alpha. However, giving the circumstances- being kissed and chased after and smiled at so sweetly, maybe this time was different… However, the alpha had apologized and told Arthur he’d merely been caught up in the moment. All hope was crushed and he watched Alfred frown. “Hey don’t… I mean…”  
Arthur tilted his head at Alfred, confused.

He watched Alfred get even more flustered, words coming out in stutters. The alpha raised a hand to the back of his head. “Y-you ah… are you… s-seeing anyone…? I… uh well er… You ah were… Well I think- you’re…” he sighed, seemingly frustrated with himself. He suddenly stepped forwards and grabbed Arthur’s shoulders, meeting his eyes.

“IthinkyourereallycutecanItakeyouonadatesometime?”

If Arthur wasn’t incredibly hyper-sensitive and not paying attention to every word Alfred said he probably would have missed all of that.

“You want to take me on a date?” he squeaked. Alfred had called him cute? He was asking him out?

Alfred nodded, then realized he was gripping Arthur. He let him go and stepped back. “Ah yes… I… well I’ve been trying to think of how to ask you for the whole first period and honestly… I was really fucking happy when that kiss cam landed on us but I was worried and then you marched off… I really thought I had upset you. I couldn’t understand why that beta didn’t run after you…” He laughed a bit. “I thought your date was such a dick but… I guess now I know you guys aren’t…” he trailed off. “Why did you leave?” He’d grown more serious.

“I- was too embarrassed…” Arthur admitted. “I thought you kissed me because you felt sorry for me… I didn’t want to sit through the rest of the game… well…” Arthur sighed. He really didn’t want to go into some speech about how little faith he had in himself so he left it at that.

“Felt sorry for you?” Alfred asked, frowning. He snorted and Arthur pouted. “You’re probably the most adorable omega I have ever seen and you smell better than anyone I have ever met and god I’m so happy you are not together with that beta…” He smiled easily at Arthur and Arthur had to take a moment to compose himself. “So… can I take that as a yes? Can… can I take you on a date?” Alfred asked, a hopeful expression that did Arthur in.

He blushed heavily and nodded, murmuring a shy yes.

Alfred’s smile swelled.


End file.
